Say Something
by toxic-blur
Summary: Puck decides it's time to fix his friendship with Finn; but when he tries to apologize, things take an unexpected turn. Oneshot. Major slash! Be warned.


It's after football practice, and all the guys have already left the locker room. Everyone but Finn and Puck. Finn is taking his time getting dressed, and Puck is trying to find the balls to say what he knows he's needed to say for a long time. _Say something._

"Hey. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked, sounding a bit more timid than he had meant to.

"Uh.. sure, I guess." Finn replied, forcing a half-smile.

Puck looked pained. Lately, every interaction with Finn went like this. Tense and awkward. Puck had resigned himself to it for awhile, because at least they weren't constantly throwing punches, but it had become obvious to him lately that the strained relationship caused more hurt than any punch ever could. He ran his hand over his mohawk, trying to find the right words.

"I...uh. This went a lot better in my head. Look, Finn, I'm sorry. I'm just... really sorry."

Finn looked uncertain. "For what?"

"You know what. Everything. Betraying you. Sleeping with Quinn. Making out with Rachel. Being a horrible friend. Maybe the worst ever." Puck looked at Finn's face, gauging for signs of anger. He had been avoiding having this conversation for the longest time for this very reason; he hated not knowing how Finn would react.

"Dude, does this seem a little late to you?" Finn shot back, trying his best to seem indifferent.

Puck sighed and leaned against the lockers. He knew there was a pretty huge chance that his apology would fail to impress, but he had no idea what he'd say or do once that happened. He decided to just wing it, and speak from his heart.

"I know that I should've said this months ago. But I was scared, Finn. You don't look at me like we've been best friends since middle school.. you look at me like I'm a stranger. I just didn't know how to talk to you anymore. And that killed me, because you were always the one person that I knew I could talk to about anything. You were always there- until I messed everything up. And I'm just sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you and I just- I miss you."

Finn shifted slightly. He looked to the side, deliberating. His gaze locked onto his former friend, and Puck braced himself for the worst.

"I hate you so much right now." Finn muttered.

Puck looked crestfallen. "O-okay. I'm sorry I bothered you." He turned to walk away, but then he felt Finn's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, just listen. I hate you because I don't hate you. I miss blowing off class to drive around blaring Van Halen. I miss staying up all night playing Xbox. But more than anything, I miss my best friend. I know I should hate you, but I just can't."

Puck looked at Finn in disbelief. Part of him was relieved, but the rest of him felt riddled with guilt. He felt like he should keep apologizing; it didn't seem right that Finn was so automatically forgiving. "Finn, you're too fucking awesome. You could hate me forever if you wanted to, and you forgive me right away? I don't deserve your friendship." ...In spite of his attempts to fight it, a tear trailed down his cheek. And as soon as it did, the rest followed.

When Puck opened his eyes again, Finn was right in front of him. He reached the back of his hand up to swipe Puck's cheek, trying to erase the tears. Puck cried a little harder. He was embarrassed to be crying like a little girl, but the guilt he felt from everything, including Finn comforting him, felt like it might crush him.

Finn knew he should stop, but he couldn't. He knew why Puck was upset, and he knew that practically everything he could do would just add to that inner turmoil, but he just had to stop those tears. Everything else could be worked out later, but right now, Puck needed to be comforted, whether he felt like he deserved it or not. He wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him into a tight hug. Puck sobbed into his shoulder.

Finn made soft shushing noises and rubbed Puck's back. Every sob made Finn's heart break a little bit more. He couldn't take this.

He lifted Puck's head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. They were bloodshot from crying, but still entrancing. Finn shook his head slightly and once again wiped the tears from Puck's face. This time, though, he kept his hand on Puck's jaw. The look in Finn's eyes was calming and intense all at once. Puck looked back, frozen. Finn opened his mouth to say something, but instead he inhaled sharply and pulled Puck's face to his.

Finn's lips were on Puck's before he could stop himself. Puck tensed a little at first, but then he kissed him back with the same reckless hunger. He wrapped one arm around Finn's waist, pulling the boy in closer to him; he pressed his other hand to the back of Finn's neck.

Finn pushed Puck against the lockers and pressed his body into him. Puck growled and bit Finn's lower lip, evoking a soft moan. Eventually the kiss turned more sensual and less desperate. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Neither of them made any attempt to stop and explain it away; maybe they both knew they had always wanted this on some level.

Finn's fingers were hooked in Puck's belt loops as he kissed a trail to Puck's neck. He smirked as Puck clutched a handful of his tee shirt. "Wanna go to my house?" Finn whispered into Puck's ear.

Puck grabbed Finn and switched their positions, pinning him to the lockers. He kissed Finn hard, letting his hand slip under Finn's shirt. He trailed his finger along the edge of Finn's boxers. "Let's go."

They left the locker room together and drove their respective cars to Finn's house. They walked inside and into Finn's room like everything was normal, but the second the bedroom door was locked they were all over each other again. The two boys kissed passionately as they stumbled over to Finn's bed. Finn crashed onto the bed first, and Puck fell ontop of him. They were a blur of frenzied lust, hands roaming each other's bodies as their tongues deepened their kiss. Finn grabbed Puck's ass and pressed their bodies closer together. Puck responded with a moan and started grinding his hips against Finn, who was suddenly breathless.

Puck smirked, but his eyes were hot with desire. He knew he was every bit as turned on as Finn, but he couldn't resist teasing him. "Maybe we should stop, Finn. You're really out of breath."

Finn's hands held firmly onto Puck's hips, keeping their bodies tight against each other. He responded in a voice that was a mixture of a whisper and a moan. "D-don't stop. I want you."

Puck bit his lip as he felt Finn's hot, ragged breaths against his neck. He wanted to keep teasing him, but before he could open his mouth again he felt Finn's hands on his shirt, tugging it off over his head. Finn tossed the shirt somewhere onto the floor and quickly returned his hands to Puck's naked torso. He traced a fingertip softly down Puck's spine, earning a shiver from the boy who could no longer hide how badly he wanted Finn. He pulled Finn's shirt off with urgency, throwing it as he pulled Finn in for another electric kiss.

Puck shifted next to Finn on the bed, and both boys faced one another, eyeing each other's bodies lustfully. Puck's eyes scanned the length of Finn's body. He had always thought that Finn had a nice build and never understood how Finn could be self-conscious about his body. And somehow in this new light that they were seeing each other in, Finn looked even sexier. Their lips crushed together as Puck scratched his nails softly down Finn's back. Finn let out a groan and pressed his hips against Puck, who was loving every hot little noise emanating from Finn. He snaked his tongue over Finn's neck, moving slowly toward the spot where he had previously noticed Finn almost always seemed to have a mark. He knew it had to be a sensitive spot, and he was eager to exploit it. As soon as his tongue flicked over it, Finn's breathing grew heavier and his moans, Puck thought, sounded even hotter.

Puck rolled back ontop of Finn and continued lavishing his neck with attention. He alternated between hot, tongue-heavy kisses and soft biting, and he relished the feel of Finn writhing beneath him. He bit a little harder and Finn moaned, "Mm.. _Noah_."

Puck was shocked by just how hot it made him to hear Finn call him by his actual name. He took a few heavy breaths of his own before whispering into Finn's ear, "God, you're so fucking hot, Finn. I can't stop, I want you so bad."

Hours later, they did stop. The boys layed together, catching jagged breaths, nuzzling each other, kissing in a way that was still passionate, but finally contented. They were silent for awhile, until Finn looked over at Puck.

"So.. Xbox?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Puck grinned. "You know it."


End file.
